film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Star Wars The Last Jedi is a 2017 film starring Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Gwendoline Christie, Kelly Marie Tran, Laura Dern and Benicio Del Toro, directed and written by Rian Johnson and produced by Ram Bergman and Kathleen Kennedy. Plot Shortly after the destruction of Starkiller Base, General Leia Organa leads the flight of Resistance forces from D'Qar, when a First Order fleet arrives. Poe Dameron leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought, and the remaining Resistance escapes into hyperspace. Rey, having traveled to Ahch-To with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, attempts to recruit Luke Skywalker to the Resistance. Disillusioned by his failure to train Kylo as a Jedi, and under self-imposed exile, Luke refuses to help and says that the Jedi should end. Meanwhile, the First Order uses a device to track the Resistance, and attacks them. Leia's son Kylo Ren hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence, but his wingmen destroy the bridge, killing most of the Resistance's leaders. Leia is dragged into space, but survives by using the Force. Encouraged by R2-D2, Luke decides to train Rey as a Jedi. Rey and Kylo begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Kylo tells Rey what happened between him and Luke that caused him to choose the dark side, Luke confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Kylo upon sensing that Snoke was corrupting him; this prompted Kylo to destroy Luke's new Jedi Order. Convinced that Kylo can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To. Luke prepares to burn the Jedi library, but hesitates. Yoda's Force ghost appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning, saying that Rey has all she needs to learn, and encouraging Luke to learn from his failure. Meanwhile, Poe entrusts Finn, mechanic Rose Tico, and BB-8 with a secret mission to find someone who can deactivate the First Order's tracking device, which Maz Kanata says they can find on Canto Bight. They meet the hacker DJ, and escape the city with the help of some stablehand children and riding animals they set free. Finn and Rose infiltrate Snoke's ship—as Rey also arrives—but are captured by Captain Phasma. Kylo brings Rey to Snoke, who says that he facilitated the connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to defeat Luke. Meanwhile, new Resistance leader Vice Admiral Holdo reveals her plan to evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Believing her actions to be cowardly and futile, Poe leads a mutiny. Leia recovers and stuns Poe, allowing the evacuation to begin. Holdo remains on the ship to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned base on Crait. In a bargain for his freedom, DJ reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are destroyed one after another. Ordered to kill Rey, Kylo instead kills Snoke and defeats his guards alongside Rey. Rey hopes that Kylo has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Refusing, she and Kylo battle using the Force to obtain Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, splitting it in two. Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming into Snoke's flagship at lightspeed, crippling it. Meanwhile, Rey escapes while Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Rose; they defeat Phasma and join the survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, Poe, Finn, and Rose attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw TIE fighters away in the Falcon, while Rose diverts Finn from attacking the enemy siege cannon, which subsequently penetrates the Resistance fortress. Luke appears and confronts the First Order to enable the surviving Resistance to escape. Kylo unsuccessfully orders the First Order's forces to fire on Luke. He then engages Luke in a lightsaber duel; upon striking Luke, Kylo realizes that he has been fighting a Force projection. Rey helps the remaining Resistance escape on the Falcon. Luke then dies peacefully on Ahch-To, becoming one with the Force. Rey and Leia sense his death, and Leia tells her that the Resistance can still rise again. At Canto Bight, one of the stablehand children moves a broom with the Force and gazes into space. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:December 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:American films